


Sound

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [80]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: It wasn't often that Tony felt the need to sit Steve down and ask him - no collar, no subspace - if he was okay with trying something new, but this time he had, and that anticipation had been driving Steve crazy all day.





	Sound

"Hold on," Tony said softly, and Steve twisted his fists around the bars of their headboard. The cuffs around his wrists rattled sharply against the reinforced wood, and Steve forced himself to let out a long, slow breath. "You sure, baby?"

"Yes. Tony, I'm - yes, please. I'll be good."

"I know you'll be good. You're always good, gorgeous."

Steve forced himself to relax. It wasn't often that Tony felt the need to sit Steve down and ask him - no collar, no subspace - if he was okay with trying something new, but this time he had, and that anticipation had been driving Steve crazy all day. 

The click of the handcuffs had made Steve's cock twitch up against his stomach, precome already leaking from the tip. He knew what Tony was going to do - a lot of the time, he had no idea what to expect - but it hardly helped, because he had no idea what this was going to feel like.

Tony picked up Steve's collar from the bedside table and fastened it around his neck, checking the tightness with one finger. He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Steve's. "You ready?"

"Yes, Tony."

"What's your safeword?"

"Colonel."

"Perfect. Good boy. Spread your legs for me."

Steve snapped his legs apart so fast his hip popped and Tony ran a soothing hand down his side with a chuckle.

"Shh, baby. There's no rush. We have all night."

"I'm -" Steve cut himself off, not entirely sure what he was. He settled on, "Eager."

"I can tell."

"I don't know what it's going to feel like." 

Tony petted up over Steve's knee, his thumb drawing circles on Steve's skin. "I think you're going to like it. But if you don't -?"

"I'll tell you. I'll safeword."

"Okay, good boy." Tony rubbed Steve's thighs roughly up and down and then turned to the supplies he'd laid out on the bed next to them. "At least we don't have to worry about infection," he mused.

"Just have to worry about all the other things," Steve breathed.

Tony paused. "We don't have to do this."

Steve twisted his hands around the bars of the headboard. "No… I want to."

Tony nodded and turned back to his supplies. He took out a squeeze bottle of medical-grade lube and selected one of the long, thin metal rods from a case. Steve's whole body twitched, knowing where it was going to end up, but the combination of apprehension and excitement was winding him up more and more every second. Tony pressed his hand flat over Steve's stomach. "Stop squirming."

Steve stilled, and Tony ran his fingers down the length of his cock. The nerves meant Steve was only half-hard but apparently that was all for the best. Tony's touch, however, never failed to send more blood racing south. 

Tony squeezed the bottle of lube over the head of Steve's cock then coated the metal rod. Steve held his breath when Tony rolled the tip of the sound around his slit, spreading the lube around. "Ready?"

Steve nodded, arms tense in their bonds, and eyes fixed on his cock in Tony's hand. 

Tony dipped the tip of the rod down into Steve's slit then held Steve's cock straight while he let gravity pull the sound down inside him. It sunk in over an inch all on its own.

"Oh god," Steve choked out.

"You okay, baby?"

"It's -" When he couldn't find the words, Steve just nodded instead. The rod pressed inside him, sinking even deeper.  _ "Ah -" _

Tony licked his lips, watching the sound slowly plunge into Steve's cock. "Tell me how it feels." His voice dropped low and commanding. "Tell me."

"It's - it feels like when you're fucking me. But… not. I can feel you inside. It's so much. Almost too much." 

The sound stopped sinking, and Tony let Steve take a few breaths then gently worked the rod until it slipped deeper, the copious lube making it an easy slide. Every time it stopped, Tony let Steve breathe, then worked it deeper. For several minutes, the only noise in the room was Steve's panting breaths. Each time it stopped, it felt like it couldn't possibly go deeper, but then it would. Steve was rock hard now, hands twitching in their bindings. Tony's hand was still wrapped around his cock where it was throbbing and aching, the end of the metal rod held by two fingers of his other hand, deep in his slit. Then it slipped again, impossibly deeper, and hot pleasure rushed through his core. 

"Oh fuck -  _ Tony." _

"Tell me, sweetheart."

"It's like you're touching me right at the core of where I feel all of it, everything. Like you're fucking me and sucking me and touching me -  _ oh -!"  _ It was incredibly overwhelming, an intense feeling of  _ wrong  _ mixing with how absolutely wonderful it felt, like a shot directly to the pleasure centre of his brain. 

Tony pulled back on the sound then let it go again, and Steve tipped his chin back, resisting the urge to kick his hips up. It was heart-stopping, and Steve realized he was gasping Tony's name over and over. Tony fucked him with the sound, his other hand working his cock gently up and down around it when it was at its deepest. 

Orgasm slammed into Steve like a shot, but it was dry, low and deep where the sound was pressing into him, and Steve shivered and whimpered through it, knuckles going white on the headboard. Tony didn't stop, squeezing and stroking his cock, thumb snaking down to rub over his perineum a few times, while the sound continued to slide up and down his insides. For a moment, Steve thought he was going to have to tap out - it was just so much - but then his still tingling orgasm rolled right into another, and this time, when he cried out and arched up, Tony pulled the sound free. The sudden openness rushed right to his core. Tony gripped him hard and stroked up once and everything shattered like a pane of glass. Steve came in great shuddering waves, streaking come over his chest, Tony's hand, and the bed.

It seemed never ending, new pleasure crashing into the tail end of the rush before it, and with his hands bound, all Steve could do was whimper and squirm as Tony stroked him through it. When he finally calmed, collapsing back on the bed with a groan, Tony rubbed both hands up and down his thighs then eased back with a contented sigh.

"Stunning. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm going to float away…" Steve murmured, eyes drifting shut. Everything had gone hazy and incomplete outside of his body, but inside, every nerve was on high alert, overstimulated.

Tony shifted forward and ran his fingers around the cuffs that latched Steve to the bed. "These will keep you from floating away, baby." 

Steve tightened his grip and twisted his hands until he could feel the wood dig in to his palms. it was grounding.

Tony undid his own pants and dropped them to the floor then crawled up to kneel at Steve's side, eyes raking over the mess he'd made. He took his cock in hand and started stroking. Steve wanted to help make Tony feel good, but the thought of something else pressing inside him right now made his body want to curl in on itself, so he offered his tongue instead.

But Tony shook his head. "Just stay right like that," he whispered, "eyes on me."

Steve focused everything he had left on keeping his gaze fixed on Tony. At first, he watched his hand stroke his cock, rough and quick, but before long, it was Tony's face that appealed more, eyes blown black, lip caught between his teeth. 

"You're so gorgeous, sweetheart, all messed up for me, in pieces like that. I wish you could see yourself, all pink flush and dirty, still opened up from the sound." Tony skated his fingers featherlight over Steve's softening cock, making Steve gasp and shudder. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt as completely drained as he did now.

But he kept his eyes on Tony while he stroked himself, his rhythm speeding up as his mouth fell open and his legs started to shake. "Yeah, that's it," Tony gasped. He touched two fingers to the corner of Steve's mouth and then he was coming, adding his release to the mess Steve had already made, shooting over his stomach, his thighs and his soft, fucked out cock.

Tony took a moment to catch his breath then unclicked the cuffs from the headboard. Steve just lay there, unable to move, while Tony put away the supplies. He could feel their mixed come sliding down his stomach and dripping over his balls, and he could still feel Tony, deep,  _ deep _ inside him.


End file.
